User blog:SPARTAN 119/Jake Featherston (Timeline 191) vs Andries Rhoodie (Guns of the South)
Jake Featherston, the Hitler-like alternate Confederate dictator VS Andries Rhoodie, the time white supremacist terrorist that armed the Confederate Army with AK47s =Combatants= Jake Featherston Jake Featherston is a major character in Harry Turtledove's Timeline 191 series of alternate history novels. Featherston was a soldier in an alternate First World War taking place in a world where the Confederacy won the American Civil War. Featherston was a sergeant in the First Richmond Howitzers, fighting against the U.S and a black Socialist uprising (the slaves in the CSA had been gradually freed in the 1880s, but were still second-class citizens). During the war, the Featherston was blamed for the death of Confederate Captain Jeb Stuart III, grandson of famous Confederate General Jeb Stuart, and was kept from promotion. This angered Featherston greatly and, after the war, Featherston started to blame the Confederacy's defeat (and subsequent Treaty of Versailles-like conditions, including crippling reparations) on the black uprising and the aristocratic Confederate ruling class. Featherston joined the Freedom Party after the war. Featherston quickly took over leadership of the Freedom Party, and, after some setbacks in the 1920s, was elected president in 1934, and quickly began a massive military buildup, culminating in a invasion of the US in 1941, taking control of all of Ohio, effectively cutting the US in half, before driving east to Pittsburg, where the Confederate advance was halted. The US launched a counter attack, eventually taking Atlanta. In a last ditch attempt to secure victory, Featherston ordered an atomic bomb constructed and smuggled into Philadelphia, the alternate US capital. Amazingly, the scheme was a partial success, with the bomb being sucessfully built and smuggled into the city. The bomb, however, detonated on the outskirts of town, not directly impacting the executive residence or Congress. Shortly afterwards, the US retaliated, detonating an atomic bomb in Featherston's suspected hideout in Newport News, North Carolina. Featherston, however, escaped the blast and flew to Georgia, only to be shot by a black resistance man. Andries Rhoodie Rhoodie to General Nathan Bedford Forrest}} Andries Rhoodie is the antagonist of the novel Guns of the South by Harry Turtledove. Rhoodie a white South African from the year 2014 and leader of a white supremacist organization known as the Afrikaner Weerstandsbeweging or AWB. Rhoodie and a group of other AWB members get hold of a time travel device and travel back to the year 1864 and arm the Confederate Army with AK47s, hoping an independent Confederacy would serve as an ally able to prevent to end of aparthied in South Africa. General Lee accepts the weapons and AWB, claiming to be an organization in Rivington, North Carolina called "America Will Break", arm most of the Confederate troops east of the Missisippi with AK47s and train them in their use. Armed with their new rifles, the Confederates attack Washington and force Lincoln to recognize Confederate Independence. Tensions break out between Lee and Rhoodie after Lee states that he would like to gradually emancipate the slaves in the Confederacy. After Lee is elected president of the Confederacy, Rhoodie sends a squad of assassins to kill Lee, but the assassins are themselves killed or captured. Afterwards, the Confederate Army attacks the AWB's headquarters, overwhelming Rhoodie's men in spite of them possessing other 21st century weapons such as belt-fed machine guns, mortars, land mines, and radios. In the end, Rhoodie is stabbed to death by a slave he owned and abused regularly during his time in the 19th century. =Weapons= Handguns Confederate .45 caliber pistol (Featherston) The Alternate Confederates carried a .45 caliber handgun. For the purposes of this match, it will be assumed to be similar to the M1911, with a 7-round magazine. Makarov (Rhoodie) The Makarov is a Russian handgun firing 9mm Makarov rounds form an eight round magazine. The weapon has an effective range of 50 meters. 119's Edge Featherston's .45 pistol, as it has a larger round, more than making up for the one extra round in the Makarov's mag. Submachine Guns Tredegar SMG The Confederates used a submachine gun made of stamped metal, with a wooden stock, and a large capacity magazine. While never pictured, I imagined it as a cross between a PPSH and a Sten. The weapon will, for the purposes of this match, be assumed to .45 caliber, with a 50-round drum. Uzi (Rhoodie) The Uzi is a classic Israeli-made submachine gun. The original Uzi has a rate of fire of 600 rounds per minute and a magazine holding 32 9mm rounds. The weapon has an effective range of 200 meters. 119's Edge Even, as the Uzi takes range (based on ~100 meter range of a Thompson SMG), but the Tredegar has a larger magazine. Assault Rifles Tredegar Automatic Rifle The Tredegar Automatic Rifle was the primary infantry weapons of the Alternate Confederates. The weapon had a 25-round magazine, and was capable of full automatic fire. At the Turtledove wiki, an image of an M14 is used as a stand in, as it is presumably similar in appearance. For the purposes of this match, the Tredegar will fire a similar round to the STG-44, a .303 round shortened in the same manner as the STG-44's 7.92mm. AK-47 (Rhoodie) The AK47 is a Russian 7.62mm assault rifle which can take a variety of magazines, a 30-round magazine being the most common. The weapon is capable of semi or full automatic fire at a rate of 600 rounds per minute and can hit targets up to 400 meters away. The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 715 meters per second. 119's Edge Rhoodie's AK47 for its larger magazine. Explosives Stovepipe Rocket Launcher The Stovepipe was a Confederate-made "anti-barrel" (barrel- alternate name for tanks) rocket introduced in 1942. The weapon had a range of a few hundred yards, and fired a shape charge warhead. For the purposes of this match, it will fire the same 2.36 inch rocket as the real-life M9A1 Bazooka. 22mm Rifle Grenade The 22mm rifle grenade is a rifle grenade that has been used with countless rifles since World War II, including the Springfield M1903, M1 Garand, M1 Carbine, M14, M16, SA80, FN FAL, G3, CETME and Yugoslav versions of the SKS and AK47 (Such as the ones Rhoodie used in Guns of the South). I could not find the exact range of the weapon, but most rifle grenades have a range of 200-300 meters. For the purposes of this match, the weapon will have a HEAT warhead. 119's Edge Featherston's Stovepipe for its superior firepower. Artillery Canon de 75mm modéle 1897 "French 75" (Featherston) The "French 75" was a French made light artillery piece used extensively in the First World War. The weapon was the first to have a pneumatic recoil system, and is thus often regarded as the first modern artillery piece. The French 75 had a maximum range of 8550 meters and a rate of fire of 15 rounds per minute. In Turtledove's alternate First World War, the French 75 was just as ubiquitous as it was in real life. Featherston manned a Confederate copy of the French 75 during his miltary service. M120 Mortar (Rhoodie) The M120 is a large 120mm mortar made in Israel, and used by the US military, IDF, and South African military. The weapon a likely candidate for the mortar mentioned in Guns of the South. The M120 has a maximum range of 7240 meters and a rate of fire of 16 RPM. 119's Edge Featherston's French 75 for its superior range. =X-Factors= =Notes= *Featherston will be accompanied by five Confederate soldiers and a French 75 and Rhoodie five AWB terrorists and a M120 mortar =Battle= Jake Featherston: Andries Rhoodie: Andries Rhoodie and four AWB terrorists climbed out of the time machine in a unknown location. "Where the hell are we", one of them asked, "What's going on?" "According the dash, we appear to be in 1942, in the Appalachian Mountains in Northern Virginia", another rebel said, "We seem to have encountered a problem, I think I can sort this out." "Rhoodie, sir", one of the rebels said, looking through a pair of binoculars, "Something's wrong... There look like there are shell craters on the side of that mountain over there and further up... that looks like... an artillery battery". Meanwhile, at the artillery battery "Sir", a Confederate officer said to Jake Featherston, who had come down from Richmond to visit the front and present a couple soldiers with The Order of Lee, the highest decoration in the Confederate Army, "We have a situation her, a group of five unknown personnel have been spotted below us". Featherston picked up a pair of binoculars and spotted five men in mottled green and brown clothing that seemed to camouflage them with the vegetation. They were gathered around a strange machine and carried weapons that Featherston had never seen before. "They must be Yankees", Featherston said, "Eliminate them!" "Yes sir", the battery commander said. The French 75 opened up, firing a 75mm shell at Rhoodie's men. The shell, however, went wide, not damaging the time machine, but killing one AWB terrorist with the shrapnel. "DeBuys, Hardie", Rhoodie ordered, "Get on the mortar and put some some rounds on that battery." Konrad DeBuys, an AWB terrorist set up the 120mm mortar as quickly as possible and sighted in on the French 75 battery. Piet Hardie, another AWB rebel, loaded the shell into the gun and fired. The shell landed on top of the ammuntion supply for the howitzer, killing the Confederate officer in the blast. Amazingly, the others members of the gun crew survived, but the howitzer was destroyed. "I'm not going to be beaten by a bunch of damnyankees with a mortar", Featherston said, grabbing a Tredegar SMG, "We're taking them out, on me!" "Are you sure that...", one Confederate soldier said, but Featherston gave him a look that silenced him at once. The Four CS soldiers moved through the trees on the mountainside. At the edge of the forest, Featherston gave the order to attack. A Confederate soldier with a Stovepipe rocket launcher fired first, blowing up the mortar and killing Piet Hardie and Konrad De Buys. The last surviving AWB terrorist apart from Rhoodie loaded a rifle grenade onto his AK47 and at Featherston's men. The grenade took out two Confederates in the blast. The final surviving Confederate soldier fired a three-round his Tredegar rifle, placing two rounds in the chest and one in the head of the second-last surviving AWB terrorist. Rhoodie opened fire with his Uzi and placed three rounds into the torso of the Featherston's last man. The Confederate crumpled to the ground and died. Featherston fired a long burst from his Tredegar SMG, forcing Rhoodie to take cover behind a log. Rhoodie got up and returned fire, a burst of from his Uzi hitting Featherston in the arm and knocking the SMG out of his had. Featherston drew his pistol and fired furiously at Rhoodie. By chance, one of the rounds blew the Uzi out of his hands. Featherston advanced on his adversary, intent on making the kill. Rhoodie, however had drawn his Makarov. He got up from behind the log and fired several times, putting at least five rounds in Featherston's torso, causing him to crumple to the ground, dead. Rhoodie climbed into the time machine and pressed an emergency return button. As the time machine disappeared, boring through the fabric of space-time, Rhoodie hoped it would work this time and return him to the AWB base in 2014. WINNER: Andries Rhoodie Category:Blog posts